


Chiquitita, You and I Know

by bigfeetbiggersocks



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Songfic, theyre dads:')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfeetbiggersocks/pseuds/bigfeetbiggersocks
Summary: Unlike Billie, though, Thea is wide awake. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her hands are clenched in fists, pounding into the mattress. Ted scoops her up into his arms, whispering to her as he checks for the source of the issue.Her diaper is clean and she doesn't seem hungry, so it's likely that she just woke up earlier than she should have. Nothing a little lullaby won't fix.He drags the beanbag over from the corner to the side of her crib, sitting down in it and placing Thea on his thigh. She's still crying, but her hands have gone still, and the tension in her knuckles is starting to relax.So, Ted starts to sing.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Chiquitita, You and I Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leilabug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leilabug/gifts).



It's late at night when he hears it. The sound isn't very loud, but it's unmistakable, and even though it's kind of faint, it still manages to wake Ted up. 

The princesses are away for something college-related, leaving him and Bill alone with the kids. Liz had told them what specifically the event was, but the words were too long and formal for them to make sense in Ted's mind. 

The sound of Thea crying, though, is pretty easy for Ted to identify. He's heard it a million times before, and he's figured out some ways to tell if it's her or Billie crying. Thea is usually the quieter of the two, but her voice is more high-pitched, while Billie screams like her lungs are on fire. 

The kids' room isn't far away from his and Bill's, but it takes him a little to make his way over there, as he's trying to be extra careful not to wake Bill up. 

When he does reach their room he finds Billie still fast asleep on her back, her head tilted to the left and her mouth partially open. There's a small swing of drool hanging from her mouth and Ted figures it wouldn't be a big deal if he took the time to lean in and wipe it away. 

Unlike Billie, though, Thea is wide awake. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her hands are clenched in fists, pounding into the mattress. Ted scoops her up into his arms, whispering to her as he checks for the source of the issue. 

Her diaper is clean and she doesn't seem hungry, so it's likely that she just woke up earlier than she should have. Nothing a little lullaby won't fix. 

He drags the beanbag over from the corner to the side of her crib, sitting down in it and placing Thea on his thigh. She's still crying, but her hands have gone still, and the tension in her knuckles is starting to relax. 

So, Ted starts to sing. 

"Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong.  
You're enchained by your own sorrow.  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow.  
How I hate to see you like this.  
There is no way you can deny it.  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet." 

It's Ted's favorite song at the moment, and he knows Thea likes it too. He's been learning to play it on the guitar and every time he'd strum out the tune she'd look up at him with wide eyes and grabbing hands. 

"Chiquitita, tell me the truth.  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on.  
Your best friend;   
I'm the one you must rely on.  
You were always sure of yourself.  
Now I see you've broken a feather.  
I hope we can patch it up together."

Today seems to be no exception from the usual response; Thea's silent now, and she's wrapping his fingers around Ted's hand, holding him. Her gaze is focused directly at him, but her eyes aren't as wide as usual. They're half closed, her eyelids dragging downwards. 

Ted continues. 

"Chiquitita, you and I know,  
how the heartaches come and they go, and the scars they're leaving.  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end.  
You will have no time for grieving.  
Chiquitita, you and I cry.  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you.  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before.  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita.  
Try once more like you did before.  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita." 

He barely makes it to the end of the chorus before her eyes are fully shut. He brings a hand behind her head to support it as it begins to lull to the side, and he keeps singing. 

"So the walls came tumbling down,  
and your love's a blown out candle.  
All is gone and it seems too hard to handle.  
Chiquitita, tell me the truth.  
There is no way you can deny it.  
I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet." 

She's snoring softly, her hands dropping away from Ted's. 

"Chiquitita, you and I know,  
how the heartaches come and they go, and the scars they're leaving." 

He leans in close, placing a single on her forehead, and brings his free arm underneath her so that he can lift her up and carry her back towards her crib. He lays her down gently and places her blanket over top of her, tucking it in on the sides. 

"Goodnight, Little T." He presses one last kiss to the top of her head and returns the beanbag to its proper home, humming to himself as he turns to leave. 

Bill's waiting for him at the doorway, leaning against the frame of it with a wide smile. He's wearing a similar expression to the one Thea had on a minute ago, his eyes only sort of open, and his tiredness evident on his face. He uncrosses his arms and takes Ted's hands with his own. 

"How long have you been there, dude?"

"Long enough." He rubs a couple lazy circles into the back of Ted's hands with his thumbs, his gaze meeting Ted's. "You're a most excellent singer, dude." 

Ted ducks behind his bangs, feeling his face heat up. "Stop it."

"No, seriously babe, your voice is truly non-non-non heinous. I love hearing you sing." He hums for a few seconds, letting the compliment hang in the air. "And you're an even better dad."

Ted's pretty sure his cheeks are bright red now, and he's suddenly very thankful for both his long hair and the dark cover of the night. 

"You really mean it?"

"Of course. You're so good with the girls, dude." 

He tugs at Ted's hands, leading him across the hall and back to their room. 

"It's three in the morning. We should get some sleep."

"Bogus."

As always, the warm embrace of their bed is a welcome comfort, and it isn't long before they've found a comfortable position together in it, Bill's head on top of Ted's chest and Ted's arm slung over Bill's waist. 

"Ted."

"Yeah, Bill."

"You know I mean it when I say you're a most excellent dad, right?" 

Ted laughs, and it blows some stray strands of Bill's hair away from him. 

"Yeah, dude, I do."

Bill shifts closer to him.

"Good. Because it's true. You're a resplendent dad."

"So are you, Bill."

He pulls back slightly, removing his face from the crook of Ted's neck so that they can make eye contact one more time.

"I love you, dude."

"I love you too."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Ted starts to say, but the end of it is cut off by the soft weight of Bill's lips against his own. 

He falls asleep easily, and the tune of Chiquitita is playing on repeat in the back of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> leila !!! happy valentines day man :) I love u so much n I had a lot of fun writing this for you. you're an incredible person and such a sweet friend and I hope this fic did justice towards how much I care about you. happy valentines day !!!  
> everyone who's not leila reading this I hope yall enjoyed this fic :) its just a sweet lil fluffy thing but sometimes thats what u need lmaoo.


End file.
